French Ingredience
by MatthewKirklandWilliams
Summary: French ingredience: Sometimes, are not so great. Sometimes things are better left unknown.


I apologize now for the horrible writing of mine. I just typed with reeeeeally fast at school, so I didn't have time to go over it and check for misspellings or even go into detail like I wanted to. I shall revise this when I get time! I need a beta cause I'm too lazy to do edit xD **Read and Review** please!

**oOoOoOo**

Antonio looks down at his map and the horrid directions that were drawn. He was supposed to be looking for a restaurant that Francis had just opened up. The Frenchmen had called him the night before had asked him to come and try it out and…it was free. Antonio couldn't refuse a free meal so he accepted and was told the directions.

Now he was completely lost in the middle of France; he couldn't ask anyone for directions because he didn't know a bit of French so even trying would be pointless. Okay, yes, this street is on here but it was far from the line that should take him straight to the god forsaken place.

Antonio's stomach growled loudly, it was nearing nine o'clock and he had started searching at seven. He reached into his pocket, pulled out his cell phone and dialed Francis number.

Ring…Ring…Rin- "Bonjour ! Qui peux-je demander appelle ?" France answered. Antonio sighed "Speak English, its Antonio."

"Oui! Antonio! Are you almost 'ere? I 'an not wait for you too taste my _heavenly_ food!" Antonio frowned and glanced back down at his map. "No, I'm not too sure where I am…" One the other side Francis gasped "Do not worry, I will be right there!" The phone suddenly went dead, Antonio smiled a bit. Sometimes Francis could be a bit…stupid, he didn't even know where he was!

Two seconds later Francis attacks Antonio in a large bear hug, effectively picking him up and swinging him around. "I found you~!" Antonio, now getting dizzy wondered how exactly the Frenchman had gotten there so quickly. Francis put down Antonio, grabbed his hand and dragged him down the road, "Lets go~ I bet you are starved!" Antonio was dragged to a small building a few paces from where he was standing. It wasn't even close to the line he was supposed to be following. Antonio decided to not bother with the matter any further and just let himself be dragged into the restaurant and pushed down into a seat.

"Now, mon cher, 'ere is your menu, I'll be back in un moment!" Francis dashed off as Antonio picked up his menu, as expected, it was all in French. Antonio deadpanned, hopefully whatever he picked would be good…or…he could…"

Not much later Francis came back with a glass of water and pulled out a pen and paper "Well? What will you 'ave?" Antonio shrugged "A taco, oh yes, with extra tomatoes." Francis just stared. "But…alright, whatever the costumer wants…" Francis stuck his pen and paper in his apron and walked away with disappointment written all over his face. Antonio waited patiently for his tacos to come.

France came out a few minutes later with two tacos with tomatoes piled high. Antonio could feel his mouth watering, the tomatoes on the taco were enough to make him want to just drool all over the table, and the smell coming off the taco was pleasantly making its way into Antonio's nose. The tray was set down in front of him along with a knife and fork. "You do not 'ave to eat with a fork, there is no one here, use your hands if you please."

Francis smiled as Antonio ate a small tomato from the large pile stacked on the taco. Antonio picked up his food and took a large bite out of it, his eyes widened a bit, it was delicious! "It's good, non? We don't use taco meat for our tacos, we use something else; I'll tell you once you are done." Antonio nodded and devoured both tacos in a matter of seconds, what helped it most were the tomatoes.

Francis smiled as he picked up the tray and started to clean up the table, Antonio wiped his mouth, "That was great, Francis, so what did you use instead of taco meat?" Francis grinned proudly. "Well, we Frenchmen eat many different types animals, non? Today we decided to try something new!" Antonio raised an eyebrow "Well?" Francis beamed "Turtle!" Antonio immediately blanched and promptly threw up.

**oOoOoOo Vote on my new poll!  
**

Okay as some of you might not know, Antonio attracts turtles or something like that. So that's why he acted that way. Once again I am sorry for the bad grammar, spelling and vagueness it might have. Oh well,_** please review. **_


End file.
